Una canción para tí
by C.R. Carlyle
Summary: Es increíble como una persona especial puede inspirarte tanto, sino pregúntenle a Serena. Averíguenlo en este oneshot.


Y regreso una vez más con otro one-shot, espero les guste. Esta ocasión quiero dedicarlo a alguien muy especial, a mi fuente de besos industriales!!!! de su mariposa. Gracias por estar ahí en mis días tristes. Con ustedes……………..

**Una canción para tí**

**por Celia Chiba**

Nada……..no esto no!!!!...ahhhh……porque no se me ocurre nada?!!!

Llevaba horas enteras tratando de escribir alguna idea pero no se me ocurría nada……….

Hola Serena!!

Andrew!!, hola –dije muy triste-

Qué te pasa Serena? estás bien?

Si estoy bien, pero tengo un problema Andrew

Y me puedes decir cuál?

Bueno…..lo que pasa es que…..

Ajá?

Es que… he tratado de escribir algo pero no se me ocurre nada

Escribir?, pues de qué se trata Serena?

Verás, pues para ganar puntos en mi escuela me propusieron a ayudar a organizar el festival de verano de mi escuela

Y entonces?

Pues que me han asignado la parte más complicada de este evento…

Qué es…?

Tengo que…..bueno….cantar –dije en un suspiro-

Cantar?

Sí y no sólo eso…sino que tengo que escribir una canción yo sola!!!

Vaya Serena, esta es tu oportunidad!!!, tú me has dicho que te gustaría ser una estrella

Si, pero no pensé que tendría que escribir una canción Andrew

Bueno pero al menos sabes que te gustaría cantar?

Pues….me gustaría algo como una canción….ya sabes….romántica –dije muy sonrojada-

Déjame pienso… -me dijo-

Cuando de repente escucho una odiosa voz……………

Sabes que la respuesta es no cabeza de chorlito!!

Ahh!!! eres tú!! -contesté-

Sabes que Andrew tiene novia así que no puedes declarártele y dejarlo pensando – me dijo burlándose-

No te metas en donde no te llaman tonto!!!

Ahhh ya sé!!!! –dijo Andrew-

Ya ves cabeza de chorlito, la respuesta es no, jaja

Vas a ver tú….

Darien!!!!, justo la persona en quién pensaba –dijo Andrew-

Andrew, qué pasa? en qué pensabas? –dijo Darien-

Eso es!!! Darien puede ayudarte Serena

Qué?!!!!!!!!! ni loca!!!!!!!!! –dije gritando-

No grites cabeza de chorlito –tapándose los oídos-

No estoy hablando contigo tonto –le dije-

De qué rayos estás hablando Andrew? –le dijo Darien-

Verás, Serena tiene que escribir una canción romántica y tú eres un experto en ese tema, jeje

Alto ahí!!, a ver, no estoy entendiendo

Pues claro, eres un tonto –le dije-

No me refería a eso cabeza de chorlito, me refiero que de aquí a cuando soy un experto en ese tema?

Vamos Darien, te sabes de memoria las obras de Shakespeare!!! además hay una cierta chica que te inspira a escribir poemas ehhh –golpeando el brazo de Darien-

Cállate Andrew!!! –dijo sonrojado-

No importa, ya se me ocurrirá algo –dije algo triste-

Bueno….tal vez….pueda…..

Cuando en eso entra alguien a arcade…………….

Darien!!!

Ahh? –volteándose a verla-

Hola precioso!! –le dijo a Darien y le dió un beso en la mejilla-

Hola Karen –le dijo-

Andrew!! hola

Qué tal Karen?, cómo estás? –le dijo Andrew-

Muy bien, incluso en estos momentos más que bien –viendo fijamente a Darien-

Bueno, ehh, mejor me voy chicos, adiós –y salí corriendo de ahí-

Serena!!, espera!! –gritó Andrew-

Serena? ella es la famosa Serena ehh –dijo Karen-

No piensas ayudarla Darien? –dijo Andrew-

No lo sé, no creo que ella quiera mi ayuda –mirando hacia la entrada-

Y por qué no querría tu ayuda precioso? además eres un encanto!! –tomando el brazo de Darien-

No lo sé…. –mirando fijamente a Karen-

Es increíble…..ni siquiera este hermoso paisaje me inspira nada….estoy sentada en una banca de los parque más precioso de Tokio y nada se me ocurre aún, creo que en verdad si soy una cabeza de chorlito….ahhh pero qué cosas digo?!!, además de aquí a cuando se me ocurre pensar en él…….en él? en quién rayos pienso?, pues en quién más?…….ahhh este mi cerebro, para eso si es bueno para pensar en ese tonto de Darien….qué?!!!! por qué menciono su nombre?, ahhhhh, me voy a volver loca!!!, además ya tiene novia…..otra vez….a quién le importa si tiene novia o no?...

Si sigues mordiendo ese lápiz te puedes quedar sin dientes -burlándose-

Ahh, eres tú!!, qué quieres? –le dije volteando mi cabeza hacia otro lado-

Esa no es manera de hablarle a alguien que viene a ayudarte

Ayudarme….tú!!!

Por supuesto, quién más?

No sé, prefiero a superman –le dije con voz de indignada-

Superman no es tan guapo y tan inteligente como yo –dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado-

Por qué quieres ayudarme Darien? –le pregunté seriamente-

Pues es un favor que me pidió Andrew, además no todos los días ayudo a alguien a escribir una canción, a lo mejor hasta podría ganar los derechos de autor, jeje

Es en serio? –le dije incrédula-

Si

Aunque no sepa escribir nada?

Si

Aunque no entienda nada de Shak no se qué?

Shakespeare, y si

Aunque me fruste y llore por no poder escribir nada?

No me presiones Serena, además para eso estoy aquí –mirándome fijamente-

Muy bien…acepto –dije algo sonrojada-

Excelente, entonces, de cuánto tiempo disponemos?

Pues….el festival es el sábado, y hoy es lunes así que faltan 5 días

4 días –me dijo-

4?

Si, pues hoy no podré ayudarte, qué tal si empezamos mañana?

Está bien, mañana entonces

Entonces paso por ti a tu escuela y empezamos a trabajar

De acuerdo

Darien!!! listo? –dijo una chica desde lo lejos-

Allá voy Karen!!, bueno cabeza de chorlito, nos vemos mañana

Si, y Darien…….

Si?

Gracias –le dije algo apenada-

Aún no me lo agradezcas, nos vemos –y salió corriendo hacia Karen-

Por qué no puedo dormir?, a lo mejor sean los nervios, jejeje, si los nervios……..en verdad será su novia?...otra vez!!!!...voy a acabar con las pocas neuronas que me quedan!!!, ni que fuera la octava maravilla del mundo, además sólo está haciendo esto por Andrew…………………….

Serena?

Ehh?

Esperas a alguien?

Ahh, hola Rei

Hola Serena, andas distraída el día de hoy, jejeje, aunque esa no es ninguna novedad, jaja

Vas a ver Rei –sacándole la lengua-

Y dime qué haces aquí fuera de la escuela? a estás horas ya deberías estar en el arcade, jeje

Pues….van a venir por mi

Así? quién?

Sí, bueno es que…..alguien va a ayudarme con la canción del sábado

Vaya, genial, entonces si podrás? –me dijo-

Pues si, jeje

En eso suena una motocicleta……………………..

Hola cabeza de chorlito!!

Hola –dije apenada-

Darien?, Darien va a ayudarte? –dijo Rei muy sorprendida-

Ehh, si –dije sonrojada-

Hola Rei, lista cabeza de chorlito? –dándome un casco-

Hola Darien –le contestó-

Voy a subirme contigo en eso!!!! –le dije asustada-

No te va a pasar nada cabeza de chorlito, además deberías de estar emocionada, no todos los días alguien se sube conmigo

Ajá, seguramente nada más Karen, _porqué rayos dije eso?!!!!!!_

Ahh? –me dijo algo curioso-

Ehhh, nada, olvídalo, jejeje, nos vemos Rei –y me subí a la moto-

Nos vemos chicos!!!! –dijo Rei-

La biblioteca!!!!!

Te apuesto que es la primera vez que pisas un lugar así -burlándose-

Cállate Darien –le dije algo indignada-

Ahh, perfecto!! -dijo-

Qué?

Encontré unos libros que nos pueden ayudar

Para escribir la canción?

Pues para qué más cabeza de chorlito

Bueno ya…a ver –dije tomando un libro- Romeo y Julieta?

Sí, es la historia de dos enamorados que no podían estar juntos debido a sus familias

Ya lo sé tonto!!! –dije tomando otro libro- Mitología griega?

Ajá, son muchas historias de fantasías y algunas tienen que ver con filosofía romántica, cómo por ejemplo la historia de Selene y Endymión

Selene y Endymión?

Si, Selene es la princesa de la luna y Endymión un terrestre, Selene se enamoró de Endymión a primera vista en la Tierra y él fue víctima de un hechizo, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes no?

Claro que sí!!, pero esto que tiene que ver con la canción?

Pues todas estás historias pueden ser una gran fuente de inspiración para una letra de alguna canción o poema –me dijo al cerrar los libros-

Pensé que la mejor manera de escribir era ir a algún lugar bonito y agradable

Esa también puede ser una fuente de inspiración, pero por ser el primer día decidí intentar primero esto, así que –dándome los libros- lee un poco y veamos que se te ocurre para mañana

Leer?!!! qué flojera!!! –dije suspirando-

Serena?!!

Está bien, está bien, lo haré, pero mis ideas estarán en blanco y negro –dije triste-

No te preocupes Serena, para eso estoy yo, para darles color, jejeje

Si, jejeje –dije algo nerviosa al mirar sus ojos-

Helado?

Ahh? –saliendo del trance-

Te gustaría ir por un helado? –me dijo-

Claro!!!!!! –dije muy emocionada-

Shiiiiiiii –hicieron las personas que estaban en la biblioteca-

Perdón, jeje –dije muy sonrojada-

Tercer día……..aún nada!!!!, he pasado dos días leyendo los libros que me dio Darien, pero nada se me ocurre, aunque la lectura no es nada aburrida, tampoco el pasar el tiempo con Darien…….otra vez!!!, mi cerebro ya no funciona bien, aunque tengo que admitirlo, estos días con ese tonto han sido muy agradables, es una linda persona, platicamos de muchas cosas, y yo que pensaba que sólo hablaba de la escuela, salimos a caminar al parque y lo mejor de todo helados gratis!!!, incluso ayer hicimos un paseo en bote, nunca podré describir lo que sentí al tocar su mano cuando me la ofreció para bajar del bote………creo que ahora sé porqué Karen anda con él………………

Serena?

Si?

Dónde andas?

Aquí, por qué?

Porque te estoy hablando y tú ni en cuenta –dijo Andrew-

Jeje, sólo estoy cansada, eso es todo, jeje

Cómo van las cosas con Darien?

Cosas? –dije sorprendida y sonrojada-

La canción?

Ahhh, si, jejeje, la canción, pues aún no se me ocurre nada –dije suspirando-

Nada?

No, Darien ha estado poniéndole mucho empeño pero yo….no puedo escribir nada –dije con voz triste-

Nada cabeza de chorlito?

Darien!!!, hola –dije apenada-

Cómo es posible que aún no se te ocurra nada? con razón eres una cabeza de chorlito, jejejeje

Cállate tonto!!!, no tienes idea de cuanto me he esforzado y no se me ocurre nada, he pasado dos noches leyendo tus tontos libros y perdiendo mi tiempo contigo para nada!!! –con unas pequeñas lágrimas en mis ojos-

Serena….yo…. –dijo apenado Darien-

Sabes qué?, nunca debí aceptar tu ayuda –y salí corriendo-

Ahora si que la regaste amigo –dijo Andrew-

Me perdí de algo? –dijo Karen que acaba de llegar-

Darien hizo llorar a Serena

Cómo? –dijo Karen-

Cállate Andrew –dijo Darien dolido-

Oye precioso, no te pongas triste –colocando su mano en la mejilla de Darien-

Karen……..

Regresé por error al arcade, cuando ví esa escena………….

Lo olvidé –le dije aún con lágrimas en mis ojos-

Serena…. –dijo Darien en un suspiro-

Ten tus libros –colocándoselos en la mesa- creo que no voy a necesitarlos más –y nuevamente me fui de ahí-

Esto no está nada bien Darien –dijo Karen-

Lo sé...lo sé…………

Porqué me siento así?...ni que fuera alguien importante para mí, sólo fueron dos días con él…..los dos días más increíbles………..

Serena?

Hola –dije triste-

Estás bien?

Rei, quiero pedirte un favor –le dije aún con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas-

Serena, estás toda empapada, es que acaso no sabes que está lloviendo?

Por favor Rei, necesito tu ayuda –le dije suplicante-

Serena……por supuesto, sabes que siempre estaré para ti

Rei, necesito que le pongas música a esta canción –entregándole una hoja-

Serena……esto es para……claro

Gracias Rei –y la abracé-

Y llegó el gran día…….estaba sumamente nerviosa, estoy a 3 minutos de mi presentación y vino mucha gente, las piernas me tiemblan, mi corazón está que corre a veinte mil por hora, espié por la cortina buscándolo………….

Estás segura de esto Serena? –me dijo Rei-

Sí, aunque él no este

Serena……..

Bienvenidos a la inauguración de este hermoso Festival de Verano!!!, y sin más demora tenemos con nosotros la participación de un dueto de chicas preciosas, demos la bienvenida a la señorita Rei en el piano y a la señorita Serena!!!!!!!

Todas las personas aplaudían……..

Hola, muy buenas noches a todos, está canción se la quiero dedicar a alguien que me dedicó su tiempo y empeño para que yo pudiera escribirla –dije mientras lo buscaba entre el público- _muy bien, aquí voy………_

Estoy sin poder dormir de noche

veo cosas en blanco y negro

sólo he conseguido dentro de mi mente

y sabes que me has dejado ciega

Estoy sin poder dormir y rezo

que tú mirarás mi camino

que tengo todo este deseo en mi corazón

y yo lo sabía directamente del principio

_Serena……………._

Oh mi chico bonito

te amo

como nunca jamás amé a nadie antes

mi chico bonito solamente mío

dime que tú también me amas

Oh mi chico bonito

te necesito

Oh mi chico bonito realmente te necesito

déjame entrar

y quedarme justamente a tu lado

_Darien………-enseguida posé mis ojos en él-_

Yo solía escribir tu nombre

y ponerlo en mi marco

y a veces pienso que lo escucho llamarme

directamente de la pared de mi dormitorio

_Mi Serena, mi cabeza de chorlito………………__-viéndome tiernamente-_

Te quedas un ratito

y me tocas con tu risa

y que puedo yo decirte para que seas mío

para tomarte la mano un tiempo

Oh mi chico bonito

te necesito

Oh mi chico bonito realmente te necesito

déjame entrar

y quedarme justamente a tu lado

La música había dejado de sonar………la canción había terminado…..mi corazón casi se salía de mi pecho y regresé a la realidad al escuchar los aplausos efusivos del público………

Increíble, simplemente increíble!! Démosle otro grandioso aplauso a este gran dueto………..

Serena?...

Hola –le dije tímidamente-

Esa canción fue……muy hermosa –dijo Darien acercándose a mí-

Gracias –dije completamente sonrojada-

Felicidades –me dijo y al mismo tiempo me dio un beso en mi mejilla-

Ehh….y Karen? –le dije rompiendo ese efecto que tenía en mí-

Me imagino que en su casa –me contestó-

Acaso no sabes dónde está tu novia? –dije algo indiferente-

Serena…..

Uhm?

Karen no es mi novia –me dijo con seguridad-

A no?

No, además, no podría ser novio de una chica que no amo, y menos ahora, cuando estoy total, completa y perdidamente enamorado de otra persona…..o si?

No, creo que no –mirando sus hermosos ojos azules-

Serena…….

Susurró mi nombre y de pronto pude sentir sus suaves y tiernos labios sobre los míos, podía sentir el sabor de su boca, el roce de su mano en mi cara…………….

Y dime Serena…..-me dijo al oído-

Uhm? –con mi cabeza recostada en su pecho-

Has encontrado tu fuente de inspiración? –besando mi mejilla-

Sí…..sé que si –mirándolo a los ojos-

También te amo mi cabeza de chorlito –palabras que quedaron selladas con un dulce beso-

**Canción:**

**- Pretty Boy (M2M)**


End file.
